


Bow Out

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: Ain't No Place For A Hero [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badster, BigBrother!Sans, Child Abuse, Gen, Wingdings - Freeform, babybones!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: "K N E E L"





	Bow Out

An ear-splitting wail broke Sans out of his daze. His eye lights snapped over to the small bundle in Gasters arms. The baby bones cried and shook his little fists, pounding at Gasters chest weakly as his crying became louder and louder.

Even at such a young age Sans could tell his little bro was going to be a bitch to handle. 

“😐☠☜☜☹ ” 

Sans jolted but his focus never left Papyrus. If only because he could see the way Gasters hands tighten around him. Instead he snapped, “I ain’t gonna fuck–!”

“😐☠☜☜☹ 👌☼✌❄📪 ⚐☼ ☟☜ 👎✋☜💧📬” 

Sans entire body froze. He finally grew enough courage to glare at Gaster, only to falter when their eyes finally locked. Gasters gaze froze him, reminded him why exactly, in this world, it was kill or be killed.

“❄✋💣☜ ✋💧 ☼🕆☠☠✋☠☝ ⚐🕆❄📪 💧✌☠💧📪 😐☠☜☜☹ ⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆☼ 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼ 👎✋☜💧.”

Sans scrambled, “o-ok! i—jus lemm—i'm gonna! jus—jus leave him alone!”

Sans dropped to his knees, and when that didn’t appease Gaster he pressed his palms flat against the ground before lowering his body. The only saving grace he had when he pressed his forehead against the ground was that Gaster couldn’t see the tears filling his sockets.

The sound of Papyrus wailing died off into contented coos, just as Gaster slammed his boot into Sans face.


End file.
